


Sunflower

by jusanotherbunny



Category: Phivanna
Genre: #2 draft, F/M, Ivanna is beautiful, Jess is a tomboy, Jess is sassy, Originial Characters, Phin is a whole heckin cutie, Short Story, Slice of Life, Sunflower plant, Wake up with Phin, Web developers, wholesome story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusanotherbunny/pseuds/jusanotherbunny
Summary: A wholesome short story about Phin, Ivanna and Jess. (Phin's POV)
Relationships: Ivanna/Phin





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this story. It was a challenge I gave myself where I take a word given to me from 5 of my friends and I somehow incorporate it into a story... It turned out a lot better then I expected. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

A ceiling... Sunlight shining into eyes...

 _"Crap, that's bright_ -" the young man groans, his blankets sliding off his upper body as he sits up;  
the fuzzy covers pooling at his waist. His eyes puffy from slumber as he squints looking out the window.

He sees his sunflower on the windowsill, happy as a plant can be in it's required habitat. A small  
smile on his face when he realizes it's the small things that matter too.

He wishes he could be home more often.

Swinging his feet over to the side of his bed, he reaches for his phone. 

He stretches, a big drawn out yawn erupting from his mouth as he  
clicks the small button on the side to make the little screen come to life in his hands.

He has woken up before his alarm. Sad.

He thinks _"At least_ _I_ _wont be late for work."_ He tries not to get ahead of himself, though. 

Anything could make him late...

Willing himself to get up, his destination instantly set on two things.

A Rockstar from the fridge and a nice bowl of oatmeal.

Hey, it's easy to make and yeah, Rockstars might be a cheap version of Monster; But he prefers it  
over coffee and it gets the job done. Give him a break.

Waiting for the hotpot to make a little ding sound; the young man walks back into his  
room to grab his ID card for work: it shows his age is **23** and his name is **Phin Asai.**

He sets his stuff on his clothes in the bathroom and he starts the shower.

After washing up and putting his uniform on,  
he pours hot water onto the oats and adds his desired ingredients.

Brown sugar, cinnamon, butter. The good stuff.

The door clicks to signify it's locked, and that's his morning. He sets off outside on his journey to work,   
calling for a taxi. He doesn't have a car. He either walks to his destination, or calls a cab.

It's just his thing. He figures it's better walking in the morning (And getting some steps in)   
then driving to work would be.

Plus, it kinda wakes him up in the early hours of his day. Very beneficial.

He shrugs, setting his empty Rockstar in between his legs as he reads through his social media, the sunlight shining  
through the window on the back seats.

His heart does that little thing when he sees his friend's picture. Her name is **Ivanna**.  
She's pretty. But he'll never tell her  
that. I mean, they barely talk outside of work. A shame, but probably for the best.

Less to worry about.

He's nice to her though. He treats her with respect unlike a few dudes he knows at work.

**...**

" _Okay, man. We're here."_ The driver says, holding his hand out to be paid.  
Phin hands the driver some cash and heads into the building.

He gets to his desk and sets his stuff down. He hears someone say something behind him.

_"Hey, when did you get here?"_

Phin turns around to see Ivanna walk in, Jess following soon after her.

 **Jess** is cool. She's Ivanna's best friend, and someone he talks to often as well.

 _"Oh, hey guys. I just got in. What's up? How was your guys' morning?"_ Phin asks nicely, the vibe  
to the office seeming quite peaceful.

The girls both chuckle, Jess patting Phin on the back.

 _"Couldn't sleep, bud? You're 30 minutes late"_ Jess says with her eyebrows raised.

His eyes widen at that comment, his heart making his thoughts run at light speed.

 _"What!? I slept early! I even woke up before my alarm- I called my taxi on time too!"_ He says, looking  
down at his watch in panic and confusion.

 _"It's okay, Phin. Work has been easy-going today."_ Ivanna reassures him.

Phin shakes his head and taps his watch _"Yeah, but still. I'm no flaky worker. It's whatever, I guess.."_  
He says with a sigh.

Jess sits at her desk, typing something on her computer. _"I thought about making a joke_  
 _about breaking into your apartment all worried, ready to resuscitate you. But I decided against it"_  
the tomboy says, popping gum into her mouth with a cheeky grin.

Phin crosses his arms, looking at Ivanna. She's sitting at her desk with her  
water bottle.

 _"You gonna let her talk to me that way?"_ He jokes, waving his hand in Jess' direction.

She shrugs, a squeaky chuckle leaving her mouth as she unscrews the cap on the bottle. 

_"I didn't know I was Jess' manager?"_

He looks at Jess with the 'Really bruh-' face and just nods. _"Okay, good point."_

Jess laughs, pointing at Ivanna. _"I joked with Ivanna that I needed resuscitation too when I got to work._  
 _I forgot to eat. I'm hungry, bro."_ She says, quietly slamming her fist onto the desk to be dramatic.

Ivanna smiles, listening to both of them acquiesce while she finishes up a small project she had due for this afternoon.

Phin lets out a hearty laugh, his hand on his stomach. _"Dude, how did you forget to eat? I live for food._  
 _Just make toast, or something. It's better than nothing."_

 _"You came to work late, love. Don't judge me."_ Jess says to Phin with her tomboy sass.

A deep silly sounding giggle passes through his lips as he shakes his head at her remark.  
 _"Wow, I can't argue with that.."_

He turns on his computer, the keyboard clicking as his fingers swiftly move across it.

The three of them have a good work relationship. Jess being her sarcastic, dorky self while Ivanna on  
the other hand is silly and her running joke is about how her web aesthetics are better then her work mates' styles.  
Phin and Jess agree to disagree with her. They all three have their own unique touch in creating a website. Obviously,  
there needs to be variety in this kind of field of work.

Phin works with Jess and Ivanna as web developers. They code and develop websites for companies.

It sounds easy, but it's not. It really depends on what customers ask from them. Sometimes they take  
on solo jobs, and sometimes it takes all three of them to work on it.

It's all either creating the website, or they spruce and spiffy up old ones.

Aesthetics, and what not. It can be fun.

But today is not one of those days. It's really slow, and Jess went home early. She felt sick, but  
Ivanna thinks Jess is just hungry. Phin chuckles at that theory. Very plausible.

The day drags on, finally until it comes time for him and Ivanna to leave.

They shut everything off, organizing before they head out.

He walks Ivanna to her car to be nice. It is late, so it's only right that he does that for her.

Phin stands off to the side, making sure the small women gets in okay and everything... Y'know.. Friend duties.

Jess would do the same too, right? Yeah. She would. This is normal.

Ivanna rolls her window down and he walks up a bit closer to see what she has to say. That way she  
doesn't have to yell. He just awkwardly stands there.

 _"Hey, do you want me to drive you home? I don't mind."_ She says it with a kind smile.

He knows she is just being nice. Even if Ivanna liked him too, he knows she wouldn't do anything  
to hit on him in a gross way or anything.

_"Ah, no- I.. Hm. That'd be nice, I just would hate for you to have to drive home later then necessary-"_

_"No, no, it's okay! I seriously don't mind."_ She says insistently with her hands on the wheel.

He sighs, a small smile creeping onto his lips. He nods, wordlessly agreeing.

This isn't the first time she's offered to drive him home. He doesn't always accept either.

He normally says no, especially on the not so great days. But he knows it makes her feel better, so why not tonight?

The drive is serene. Not much is said. A bit of humming and air-guitar strumming. Friend stuff.

This is what friends do, right? They're friends? Yeah! This is totally normal.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself. A grown dude blushing as he giggles at her silly but silent  
guitar solos. Definitely a platonic feeling. Mhm.

...

He thanks her for the ride home, a quiet _"Thanks, man."_ and a small _"No problem."_ received back with  
a friendly expression.

He closes the car door, heading up the side walk towards the apartment intrance.

She calls out to him, her window rolled down again _"Hey, Phin!"_

He turns around quickly at the sound of his name. He rushes back as he sees her wave for him to come  
closer.

_"Yeah, whats up?"_

_"Do you wanna get coffee with me Saturday? I mean, wait. I know you don't like coffee, but maybe something_   
_else-"_

_"Yes."_ He cuts her off without hearing the rest of what she wanted to say.

What happened to "Less to worry about"?

She nods, her eyes almost disappearing from how wide her smile is.

Ivanna is beautiful.

Phin's face turns red and he offers a small smile back with a little thumbs up.

She waves and that's that. She drives off and he gets into his apartment.

He contains all his excitement. He eats, washes up.

He laughs, his head lolling forward into his hands as he gets all giddy.

Phin looks at his window to again see his little sunflower plant.

He grins, snuggling under his blankets.

> _"Goodnight,_ _Iva_ _nna."_

He whispers into his empty bedroom, closing his eyes, his day ending like that.

** The End. **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so i'm glad you read the whole thing X3. I hope to write more about these characters in the future. <3


End file.
